


After the After Party

by Gellsbells



Series: The After Party [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dark Betty Cooper, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: A follow on fiction from the story "The After Party" . Betty and Jughead continue their night after the party and seven minutes in heaven game at Cheryl's home.





	After the After Party

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let this version of Jughead and Betty go just yet.

He followed her blindly as she powered on, her heels clicking on the pavement, to their intended destination. He knew the Cooper residence it was somewhere he had often pictured in his mind only ever seeing it from the outside, when he would play with Archie and Betty in the Andrew’s front yard. They would be there laughing and joking, Jughead able to feel lighter in their presence before Mrs Cooper would beckon Betty to return home from the porch, he didn’t think he had ever seen a kind expression on her mother’s face, he wasn’t sure he ever would where he and Archie were concerned.

 

She opened the door quietly, her hand never leaving his. She pulled him with her, much as she had done when she pulled him into the closet at Cheryl’s party. And he followed willingly.

 

Her bedroom was everything that he had expected it to be. Pretty pastel colours, a floral bed spread, and of course the pictures of her and Archie. Almost as a shrine to the boy next door, tucked into her vanity mirror, a reminder every morning as she would get ready for the day. He scanned the pictures quickly wondering if he would find one of himself and tried not to let it impact on him when he saw that there were none. He reasoned quickly that it was due to his own camera shyness, not just that in terms of Betty’s private life he did not factor into it. But the truth was still there.

 

She shut the door behind him and he heard the tell tale click of the door being locked. Not that his trailer with his dad had locks on the doors but he was familiar with them. Him and Archie had locked the door to his bedroom many times during an intense gaming session to keep the Andrews out. Not that they had done so in a while. He had hoped that the road trip would fix so many things, but it only seemed to have broken them further apart.

 

Her hand squeezing his brought him back into the moment and the fact that he was here in Betty Cooper’s bedroom after having just made out with her in Thornhill Manor’s closet in the most rigged game of 7 minutes of heaven he had ever witnessed, much less been a part of.

 

Obviously not satisfied with his lack of attention, she pressed her body fully up against his, pushing him up against the bedroom door.

 

“Am I losing you here, Jug?” She moved her hand up his arm, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, her eyes boring into his own, imploring him to come on this ride with her. He could feel the warmth of her body through their clothes. He shook his head. Words too difficult to find in this moment.

 

“Good.” She turned around and he was faced with the back of her dress, his eyes following the zip that went down to where the dress flared out. His fingers itched to pull it down, to reveal more of her milky white skin to his eyes. He was sure that she was perfect. “Go on.”

 

His fingers were shaking and he cursed himself for such a juvenile reaction.

 

“I need you to help me get out of this dress, Jug.” Her voice was now lacking the patience that she previously had, coming across more as a plea than anything else. He steeled his nerves and urged his fingers to steady as he grasped the zip between his fingers and pulled softly down. He tried to stop the sharp intake of breath as her bra strap was revealed, white, of course, pure, innocent Betty Cooper. Or at least how he had imagined her in his mind.

 

She let out an audible sigh as she was freed from the constriction of her dress and able to intake deep, unrestrained breaths. When she turned back around he had only a moment to take in her form before her lips were back on his for the first time since they had left the party. Her dress fell pooling to her feet and he felt like he was the one who was drowning.

 

His mind had trouble keeping up with his body, he was usually so in control but his resolve was slipping. He couldn’t tell her no now, he didn’t want to either.

 

He wasn’t sure where he should put his hands, they moved from cupping her face, to her hips, to her hair, constantly on the move, while their tongues were intertwining, with her clearly dominating and him happy to let her.

 

He could feel her leaning into him her body trying to move his own. She let out a groan of frustration before her hands pushed him directly, the backs of his legs hitting her bed, before momentum had him sitting on her bed, floral bed spread underneath him looking up at her in just her underwear.

 

He swallowed, his adam apple visibly bobbing as he took in her appearance. Her soft curves highlighted through the low light entering via her bedroom window from the street lamp outside. His eyes drifted up, to her barely covered breasts the strapless bra she was wearing offering little coverage. Her cleavage heaving with each breath and he felt mesmerised, urging his eyes to travel further up to look her in the face instead of the typical teenage boy response that he was currently displaying.

 

“Do you like what you see?” A smirk playing on her lips. He nodded slowly. She moved to him, her body lowering so that she was now straddling him, her legs either side of his own and he felt his pants tighten further as she came in contact with the bulge that was now clearly evident in his pants. He let out a muffled moan and her smile only became wider, as she moved her hips purposefully against his lap eliciting another less inhibited moan from his lips. His hands were still braced either side of him on the bed. He felt her hand lightly trace his arm, moving it’s way down to capture his hand in her own.

 

“I want you to touch me Jug.” She took his hand and placed it firmly on her right breast, with her hand overlaying his own she motioned for him to squeeze gently and he did so, earning a needy moan from her lips. Feeling emboldened by the noises that she was making he brought his other hand up to cup her breasts, experimenting with the movement and pressure of his hands against her soft mounds, cataloguing all of the sounds she produced, the way she rolled her hips against his lap as he did so.

 

His fingertips brushed along the edge of her bra cup, a teasing movement, daring to slip underneath to come in full contact with her skin and she keened into his touch, her chest pushing forward craving more.

 

“I want to touch you.” Her hands pushing his denim jacket from his shoulders, following swiftly with his flannel button up, his arms tangled in the layers of fabric. As he struggled to get free her hands moved underneath his t-shirt, teasing briefly at his waist band before moving further up, tracing along the lean muscles that she found there, as he tried to will himself not to lose himself further not to prematurely end their explorations due to his eagerness and effect that her touch was having on him. She didn’t let up though.

 

His hands now free they returned to her hips, steadying her on top of him in some feeble effort to try to keep her from her continuous grinding. Her lips were on his neck, nipping and grazing her teeth against his bare skin and he was losing control again his hips bucking up against her simultaneously trying to find further friction and _minimize_ contact.

 

She was a temptress, the way her body moved, the look in her eyes, everything in front of his eyes screamed control. While he imagined what she saw was more akin to a rabbit in the headlights.

 

Her fingers were teasing the hem of his shirt, as if deliberating on whether she was going to be the one to remove it or simply give the order. She pulled the garment up his body and let out a sound of appreciation at what she had discovered. The removal of his shirt over the top of his head displaced his beanie which had done well to stay on so far. Her eyes traveled up his body, seemingly assessing each part of him and he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

 

Upon finding his hair now uncovered her fingers wove themselves into his waves, scratching lightly against his scalp, tugging and pulling. She leant down again her lips centimetres from his ear and whispered to him.

 

“I want to feel you touch me. Every part of me.” She pressed a kiss just underneath his ear and he shivered at the contact, her kisses continued to trail along his neck until she whispered further. “Then I want you to fuck me.” A groan tore from his lips, at her curse, sure that he had never heard such a word come out of her mouth. His mind offered so many images up to him. Good girl Betty Cooper laid out bare in front of him begging for him. She was grabbing his hands again placing them where she needed them.

 

Her hands explored his body as his did hers, quickly followed by her lips, leaving a hot trail that left him only wanting more.

 

She started to unzip his jeans and he knew he should stop her. He knew that she wasn’t in her right mind. Betty Cooper, the girl next door would not drag Jughead Jones to her bedroom, strip them both naked and then ask him to fuck her, not on that pretty floral bedspread.

 

He didn’t though, didn’t even hesitate because it was all that he wanted, he wanted to think that there was a darkness inside of Betty, just dying to claw it’s way out cause then maybe she and him weren’t all that different after all, just two sides of the same coin. A scratched up damaged penny.

 

She lowered herself onto him, wincing slightly as she adjusted to the feeling of him, but her eyes remained dark and lustful, her bottom lip gripped between her teeth. He just watched, without making a sound as if he was not even a part of her becoming a woman merely a spectator.

 

A low groan came from her lips, as she stopped her movement, and her hands were leaning on his chest to steady herself. He nervously raised his hands to settle on her hips lightly, ready to be removed if required. But this touch seemed to encourage her and she began to move her hips, as he tentatively thrust his own hips up to meet her, thrust for thrust.

 

“Betts, I’m not going to…” He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the way she was moving her hips, and the sounds leaving her swollen lips filling the air between them.

 

“Just a little more,  Juggie,” she pleaded. Her eyes shut in concentration and he decided to make his boldest move of the evening his thumb finding her clit and started to rub small circles, she gave a sudden jerk at the contact, her eyes flying open to meet his. He continued his ministrations concentrating on the moans and gasps he was able to rip from her lips.  

 

He was soon sent over the edge, releasing with a low groan his head collapsing onto her shoulder. He continued to rub her, urging her to come over the edge with him. She soon let out a moan as her hips shuddered and her movements stopped riding out her orgasm. She relaxed against his body, both trying to catch their breath.

Neither knowing what this all meant.


End file.
